Mi compañero de clase
by Uchiharocket
Summary: SasoDei/Yaoi En una escuela puedes aprender muchas cosas, pero en una escuela tambien puedes encontrar a la persona que estará junto a ti a lo largo de lo que las aprenderás... como sobre llevar todo si apenas comienza el curso?
1. Equivocaciones

**[ Mi Compañero de Clase ]**

Este es mi primer Fanfic Yaoi :D así que espero hacerlo bien…

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto,

me encanta el Sasodei y quería hacer algo con esos dos :3 se aceptan tomatazos xD

Los primeros días al entrar a la preparatoria, había quien ya recibía burlas de sus compañeros de clase ya que para Deidara el ser un chico que tenía una apariencia algo femenina, eso decían ellos, los que no paraban de decirle "rubia", "linda" y montones de apodos que podría recibir una chica haciéndolo desesperar y enojarse, dándole cosas de chicas como maquillajes y muñecos, encontrando su sexo en documentos escolares modificados marcados en femenino, explotando en sus adentros, cada vez que alguna situación de ese tipo aparecía, tratando de no manifestar su inconformidad para ver si le dejaban en paz y pasaba desapercibido alguna vez, cosa que no sucedía, pero algún día, la bomba tenía que explotar…

-Caminando a su casillero entre clases para cambiar sus libros, mete la llave y abre la puerta para tomar sus cosas y ve en vez de todo, un uniforme de chica y ninguna de sus cosas-

*Deidara: No puede ser un!!! Un uniforme!!! Que no es mío!!!.....Nunca usaré esto escuchan!!! No tengo por qué …. Yaaa….ya dejen de molestarme! Yo no me meto con ustedes un!

-toma el uniforme y lo avienta al suelo pisándolo enfadado en lo que se aproximan dos de sus compañeros-

*Sasori: Que haces, yo deje eso ahí …

*Deidara: Ah fuiste tu!!! Ahí está tu preciado uniforme!!... no me importa!

*Sakura: mi uniforme!!! -En eso se aproxima la pelirosa tomando el uniforme-

*Sasori: Lo lamento Sakura, es mi culpa por decirte que lo guardaras en mi casillero, pagare la lavandería.

-El rubio pestañea tratando de comprender la situación en lo que la pelirosa asciente y se retira de ese pasillo-

*Deidara: Tu casillero?

*Sasori: Si…

-Deidara cuenta los casilleros desde el inicio, y efectivamente ese casillero no le pertenece a él, siendo el propio el que está junto a el que está abierto-

*Sasori: No se cómo lo abriste –se aproxima guardando sus cosas y cerrándolo- creo que debemos tener la misma llave…

*Deidara: Yo… -se pone de todos colores de la vergüenza- yo…. Lo lamento… -Baja la cabeza avergonzado por el error que comete alejándose lo más rápido que puede dejando sus cosas por ahí-

-El pelirojo sonríe al ver su error mirando cómo se marcha el rubio a toda velocidad y suspira siguiendo con sus actividades-

*Deidara: soy un baka! Baka! Baka! -decia en voz alta al estar ya en otro lado solo para sí-

-Termina el periodo libre y regresan a sus clases estando Deidara ya más relajado por la situación enfocándose decididamente en sus clases y pensamientos al saber que no se topara más con ese chico con el que cometió ese error -

*Sensei: Saquen su libro y ábranlo en el segundo tema de esta unidad…

*Dei: Haai!....- toma sus libros en el hueco debajo de su pupitre y lo encuentra vacío-Naani….y mis cosas…

-Error numero dos del día, con la equivocación que había cometido se había marchado sin sus cosas cosa que causo preocupación al rubio pensando en que idear para salir y buscar sus cosas cercas de su casillero con la esperanza que hubiera dejado todo ahí… mientras interrumpen su ideación…-

*Kakashi: Deidara, te buscan…

- Voltea el rubio encontrándose en la puerta con el pelirojo agitado por haber corrido por el pasillo al que le había abierto su casillero por uno de sus descuidos y que casualmente tenía en sus brazos, sus ansiadas pertenencias, dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir del salón cerrando esta para acallar el bullicio de la clase-

*Sasori: Te busque por toda la escuela… -aun hablaba agitado –

*Deidara: - sorprendido y bastante apenado- Hai… eso es mío, lo deje cuando… -el pelirojo esbosa una sonrisa que no puede pasar desapercibida el otro mientras toma sus cosas- Domo…

*Sasori: Eres un poco distraído… -El rubio hace una pequeña muestra de enojo y desaprobación que se desvanece al sentir la mano del otro chico sobre su cabeza- No te metas en más problemas....

*Deidara: Mientras esté contigo, estaré en uno, un…

*Sasori: Jajaja lo lamento Deidara entonces procuraré no estar cerca de tí…

*Dei: No me refería a eso un!!! –Dice un tanto alto al escuchar sorpresivamente esa frase como si no quisiera que cumpliera el no estar cerca, sonrojándose un poco- …Me refería a mientras este fuera del salón y no en clase.-Señala la puerta de su salón dándole a entender que le saco de ella-

*Sasori: 11E? -mira la puerta y saca un papel de la bolsa checando la coincidencia con su horario de clases nuevo ya que se lo habían recién entregado- somos compañeros… -El rubio mira sin comprender- Metete tu primero… -el rubio asciente con la cabeza y entra reincorporándose a su lugar y detrás el pelirojo que se detiene con el sensei-

*Kakashi: Oh tu debes ser nuevo cierto? –checa sus apuntes en su pequeño libro naranja- Tu eres el que faltaba…Akatsuna, Akasuna no _Sasori._

_*Sakura: Sasori!!! –le saluda efusivamente en el lugar a un lado de Deidara recibiendo una pequeña respuesta del pelirojo-_

_*Kakashi: Siéntate ahí… -señala para su lugar al que sigue el rubio con los ojos para ver en donde se ubicará, casi al otro extremo de las filas pero en un lugar donde el rubio podía mirarle sin problema-_

-Deidara suspiró al dejar ir su primer pensamiento de no toparse a ese chico mas definitivamente y en cierta manera le agradaba que hubiera terminado la situación de esa manera después de todo, el chico no parecía tan malo y no le había tratado como los demás solían tratarle a menudo, después de todo tener mínimo un buen compañero ya era algo bueno y se puso a escribir normalmente como siempre lo hacía…-

*Como avanzarán las cosas ahora que ambos están en la misma clase?

*Qué pasará con el uniforme pisado de Sakura? [LOL]

*Notas: 

Jaja el libro de Kakashi era el Icha Icha versión cuaderno para notas del profesor, y no se que cosas mas xD …..tenia que poner algo de explosiones, es DEI!!! ….. Si lo se esta corto, lo acabo de hacer a ver que se me va ocurriendo….y de una vez aviso que no me agrada Sakura ¬¬ por eso fue su uniforme el pisado :P …Ohh la escena de la mano en la cabeza va por esto:

.com/pictures/789/52/0/524052789_

*Personajes del día: Sasori, Deidara, Sakura y Kakashi


	2. El Arte de destruir

**Capitulo 2. El arte de destruir**

Este es mi primer Fanfic Yaoi :D así que espero hacerlo bien…

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto,

Me encanta el Sasodei y quería hacer algo con esos dos :3 se aceptan tomatazos xD

* * * * * *

* * *

-Las clases continuaban normalmente en el día con día para la mayoría de los estudiantes sin nada interesante en ellas, pero había algo que no podía pasar desapercibido, no por el rubio que recibía, al sus miradas llegar toparse, una mirada cálida del pelirrojo y en días con "suerte" una pequeña sonrisa esbozada solo para él, para la mayoría no significaría nada, pero para Deidara era algo que captaba su atención y disfrutaba recibir esas pequeñas muestras de atención y amabilidad.

Empezó a hacerse popular el tema de conversación de los clubs con los que contaba la escuela a los cuales los alumnos tenían la obligación de pertenecer como requisito. Inmediatamente. Deidara estaba ya inscrito en el club de Modelado con Arcilla, cosa que siempre llamó su atención y Sasori se integraba al de Futbol, llevado casi arrastrado por sus compañeros para inscribirse…

:: En clases extracurriculares::

Deidara: Esto es maravilloso un!!... se puede transformar de nada a un pájaro –moldeando con arcilla- dejare que se seque… -se aproxima a la ventana abriéndola y viendo como entrenan los de deportes, sintiendo como instintivamente sus ojos se aproximan buscándole a él, regresando otra vez a su obra de arte dándole toques finales-

Sasori: -observando cómo alguien se aproximaba a la ventana, reconociendo al rubio y mirando como ponía empeño en su obra-

Itachi: No me digas que también nos saliste artista? –Ríe un poco dándole una palmada en la espalda-

Sasori: Hm? Solo observaba…

Itachi: Esta lindo verdad?

Sasori: -le mira sorprendido- Deidara? -el azabache ríe un poco más-

Itachi: Hablaba de la figura de arcilla… pero el también es lindo….- sonríe y sube el tono de su voz dirigido a la ventana- Ey!!!!!!! Lindo pájaro!

Deidara: -se sorprende un poco al recibir el cumplido y ver que también está ahí Sasori- A..arigato…

Itachi: Lo hará otra vez…

Sasori: Que cosa?

-El rubio deja caer su obra desde lo alto observando cómo se estampa en el piso destruyéndose dejando a el pelirrojo sorprendido-

Sasori: Que….porque?...

Itachi: Porque le hice el cumplido –sonríe con descaro-

Sasori: Que tiene de malo?

Itachi: -se acerca al oído del pelirrojo susurrando como si de un secreto se tratara- A la rubia le van los chicos…

Sasori: -confundido- Que rubia?

Itachi: -poniéndose una mano sobre el rostro señalando para arriba- a esa…

Sasori: A él? O_o?......EHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Itachi: -tapándose los oídos- Jajaja, pregúntaselo a tu noviecita…que por cierto ahí viene a animarte…

-Sasori voltea a ver y ve a Sakura dirigiéndose a él -

Sasori: Ella no es mi novia!

Sakura: Y diciendo esas cosas tampoco lo seria…baka! -una pequeña gota cae de cada uno [U]-

-se acerca Itachi a la peli rosa…-

Itachi: Dile….verdad que a Deidara le van los chicos…

Sakura: Es verdad…una amiga…se le declaró y dijo que no le iban las chicas…

Sasori: Eso no significa que los chicos si…

Itachi: Es verdad…pero al menos tengo un poco de esperanza no? -sonríe-

Sakura: Es que ustedes no vieron la expresión que tenia!!!.... como si nunca se hubiera fijado en alguna….

Sasori: Y tu si lo viste? –sonríe un poco al haberla descubierto y luego reacciona- que dijiste Itachi??? O_O

Itachi: -Ríe en voz alta- estaba jugando….pero de que esta linda…esta linda…

Sasori: No está bien que le digas así….. -algo frustrado- me iré a lavar

::Llendo a los lavabos escolares::

-El pelirrojo observa cómo hay alguien esa zona….Deidara…y e acerca al que está junto lavándoselas-

Sasori: Arcilla eh?.......

Deidara: -asciente con la cabeza- ya acabaron de practicar?

Sasori: Hai…

-La conversación un poco monótoma termino cuando el rubio salía de los baños-

Sasori: Porque?

-el rubio se detiene girando un poco para mirarle-

Deidara: Porque..qué?

Sasori: Porque lo destruiste arrojándolo?

Deidara: -sonríe ante la pregunta- Por el arte un…

Sasori: El arte?...no hay como apreciar la obra que hayas hecho, recordándola aun después de tiempo pudiéndola mirar… o es que eres perfeccionista…

Deidara: -Se gira efusivamente- Nooo!!! Me gustan mis obras de arcilla…el arte es efímero, algo que dura en un instante…lo hace único…

Sasori: Ese es tu punto, para mí el arte es el que perdura con el tiempo, por eso se conocen artistas famosos, porque se siguen observando sus obras.

Deidara: No se necesita ser famoso para ser un artista…

Sasori: En eso estoy de acuerdo…

Deidara: Pero así…lo hace único, se valora como si fuera la mejor obra por un momento y abre paso a otra un…

Sasori: Puede haber muchas obras al mismo tiempo.

Deidara: Claro ¬_¬ y después empiezan a compararlas mutuamente, restando su valor a otras…

Sasori: El valor lo ganan con el tiempo…¬_¬

…-En lo que ellos profundizan su plática [la más larga entre ellos] chicos entran y salen del baño mirándoles, no siendo notados por estos, continuando hasta que se ve interrumpida por el rubio, que empieza a reir a carcajadas-

Sasori: De que te ries?

Deidara: Pusiste una expresión graciosa un… -lo imita-

Sasori: Tu la pusiste primero!

Deidara: Sigue siendo graciosa –le saca un poco la lengua jugando-

::Llega Itachi viendo esa escena poniéndose serio y notándose frustrado::

Itachi: Aquí estabas Sasori?....te busque por toda la escuela…

Sasori: Te dije que vendría a lavarme…

Itachi: Ajá…por una hora?

Sasori: -se sorprende un poco el pelirrojo- tanto?

Itachi: Si, y eso es raro en ti…. Con eso de que odias demorarte tanto…

Sasori: Da igual no tenía nada que hacer…y desde cuando me presionas tu!

-El rubio sonríe, haciendo que le volteen a ver ambos-

Deidara: Gomen un ^.^U

Itachi: Vaya que eres linda!

Sasori: -_-U ya vámonos… -camina hacia afuera siendo seguido por el azabache que le guiña el ojo al rubio, teniendo por respuesta un mal gesto de él-

Itachi: Oye ¬_¬

-el pelirrojo ríe al notarlo-

* * *

* * * * * *

_Qué onda con los clubs? ….Sasori deportista XD _

_Seee entro Itachi a la historia!!!........jajaja, ya hay un pequeño triangulito amoroso cocinándose ahí… XD_

_Esta algo light…pero ya habrá mas acción : D_

_Arigato x la espera...andaba en clases...y apenas me lo saque de la manga un :P_

_"-_-U ya vámonos…" __ Sasori...esta celosoo?_

_Es que ustedes no vieron la expresión que tenia!!!__ Sakura....se descubrio...jaja mensa XD_

_"pero al menos tengo un poco de esperanza no?" OK Itachi... tal vez en otro fic.. LOL_

_**Y waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mas gracias x los reviews : D**_


	3. Lo que realmente me gusta

**Capitulo 3. Lo que realmente me gusta**

Este es mi primer Fanfic Yaoi :D así que espero hacerlo bien…

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto,

* * * * * *

* * *

-Deidara mientras se encuentra en el segundo piso de la escuela, después de haber hecho destrozarse las obras de arcilla que había preparado, se pone a escribir en su diario en uno de sus periodos libres, apartado de sus demás compañeros, siendo un misterio para todos la mente del rubio, se encontraba en completa tranquilidad, desenvolviendo sus pensamientos plasmándolos en ese cuaderno tan valioso para él, ya que siempre ha estado muy en contacto con las manifestaciones del arte, y la escritura en cualquiera de sus vertientes era parte eso …-

"_El es mi compañero de escuela, aquel que incontables veces robaba mi atención y sin siquiera notarlo, hasta que me llamaba el sensei para reprimirme por no estar poniendo atención, tan callado, creativo, listo, sumamente atractivo y con una roja cabellera que no podía pasar desapercibida por nadie, no por mí, Sasori al que le podía contar con los dedos de mis manos sus cortos momentos conmigo, creo que él es el único recuerdo alegre que me llena en estos días en este lugar, cuantas páginas seguramente tienen mínimo unos pequeños renglones hablando de él…"_

-Cierra su libreta suspirando hablando para si mismo -

Deidara: Que cosas escribo, que penaun –se pone las manos en el rostro tratando de bajar lo ruborizadas y cálidas que se encontraban sus mejillas en aquel momento, de solo haber pensado en él, como cada vez que escribía –

-A una distancia se forma una sonrisa al ver el acto del rubio, éste sin siquiera notarlo por estar hundido en sus pensamientos-

Sasori: En verdad es lindo cuando se pone así, que le hará sonrojar de esa manera…

Itachi: Sasori vas a jugar o no?

Sasori: Ohh! por supuesto ya voy…. –se encamina con sus compañeros para terminar el partido de fútbol en el que participa-

Al regresar a clases después de la hora práctica, nuevas actividades surgían de la materia biológica, por parte de su sensei, dejando felices a algunos, otros sorprendidos, fastidiados, y otros simplemente en shock.

Dei: QUE!!!....noo, para el fin de semana no!

Kakashi: Tareas son tareas, si no la haces tus notas bajaran….mas

Sakura: Es una práctica de campo, de observación….será genial!

Sasori: -volteando a ver a Sakura- tú tienes tu propio microscopio no es verdad?

Sakura: Por supuesto

Kakashi: Júntense en equipos…

Dei: Genial y ahora de donde saco el microscopio -_-U

Sakura: Júntate conmigo y Sasori y ya somos los 3 integrantes, nos faltaba uno.

Dei: Hai hai un…

Itachi: Tssk, debi entrar a su equipo

Sasori: -esbosa una sonrisa- ya será para la otra.

Sakura: Entonces el sábado a las 2:30 nos vemos en el parque del centro?

Dei: Hai…. –contesta pesadamente-

Sasori: Ocurre algo Deidara?

Dei: Nada, solo quería ir a otro lugar –voltea hacia la ventana desilusionado-

Sasori: Ohh… y en que parte del parque?

Sakura: En frente de la fuente…

El día de clases terminó, dando lugar al esperado fin de semana, y media hora antes de lo acordado por sus compañeros, Sasori caminaba al lugar de la cita, notando una publicidad que le dio sentido a todo lo demás

"**El arte Fugaz.**

**El arte Exposición en la casa del arte del centro**

**este sábado a las 3 pm"**

Sasori: Era eso….-sonríe y continua caminando sentándose en una banca del parque en donde habían acordado reunirse observando la fuente con sus lentes de sol-

-a las 2:45 llega Deidara corriendo, sentándose agitado-

Sasori: Llegas tarde.

Deidara: Tenia unas cosas que hacer, demo y la peli rosa?

Sasori: No lo se, ya se demoró bastante también y …

-le interrumpe el estomago del rubio haciéndolo apenarse-

Sasori: Vamos a comer algo en la fuente de sodas…en lo que llega

Dei: Arigato…

-Se acercan pidiendo algo de comida rápida, Sasori una bebida y Deidara unas papas a la francesa y su bebida-

Dei: No tienes hambre?

Saso: No realmente

Dei: mmm -comiendo- están realmente buenas un! Tienes que probarlas –le mete prácticamente una a la boca rosando sus labios con los dedos haciendo que ambos se sonrojen-

Saso: Tienen buen sabor….

-Deidara sonríe, terminándoselas y mira su reloj viendo que son las 3 ya, suspirando-

Sasori: Ya empezó?

Deidara: Que cosa?

Sasori: La exposición de arte…

Deidara: Como sabes de eso…. si, ya empezó

Sasori: Quieres ir?

Dei: Estas bromeando por supuesto que quiero…pero tenemos que hacer la investigación de las plantas esas….

Sasori: Vamos, no está lejos….-se levanta tomándole de la mano llevándolo mientras el rubio le observa notando que ha tomado su mano sonrojándose nuevamente-…

Llegan al evento y en la entrada en los escalones alrededor hay muñecos de hielo derritiéndose en la entrada, mientras el rubio corre a observarlas teniendo al pelirrojo detrás…

Dei: *.* son muy bellos! Mira, ese se parece a ti! ....

Sasori: Un poco mas tarde y hayamos un charco, no se parece…

Dei: Claro que si un. - voltea a mirarle- llegamos a tiempo. –se voltea y se queda observándolos hasta que se derriten rápidamente por el calor- Sugoi Sasori!!! -lo mira- Ya se que tienes otro enfoque del arte.

Sasori: No quiere decir que no lo disfrute…-sacándole una sonrisa a Dei y entrando juntos a la exposición-

Durante su transcurso ven figuras de vidrio que son transformadas y regresadas a su estado original. Fotografías de figuras formadas en la arena en el mar que son arrasadas por el agua, poesías improvisadas, esculturas en hielo y alimentos, etc, captando la atención de Sasori en las fotografías.

Dei: Quedo lindo eso verdad un?

Sasori: Hai, son buenas fotografías, me agrada el filtro que tienen le da un buen toque a los colores…

Dei: Te gusta la fotografía?

Sasori: Hm? Lo normal…

Horas más tarde, salen de la exposición caminando por los alrededores, regresando al parque que esta de forma concéntrica en el centro…sentándose en la banca libre frente a la fuente mirando como el dia casi estaba terminando.

Sasori: Esta libre nuevamente –llendose a sentar-

Deidara: Definitivamente te gusta…

Sasori: Que me gusta?

Dei: Te vi como mirabas las fotografías.

Sasori: Supongo

Dei: A mi tmb me agradan…

Sasori: Claro, si las terminan quemando al final

Dei: -sonrie- Por qué no entras al club de fotografía?

Sasori: jajaja calma, además ya estoy en el de futbol

Dei: Claro, claro …. Te gusta más que la fotografía un?

Sasori: Juego desde pequeño…

Dei: No te pregunte eso…

Sasori: A decir verdad mis padres eran fotógrafos..

Dei: En verdad? Entonces viene en ti ese gusto, deberías seguirlo un

Sasori: A estas alturas…

Dei: No hables como si estuvieras viejo -rie- te fijas más en la fotografía que en lo demás, mas que el futbol.

Sasori: Como sabrias eso?

Dei: No juegas muy animado, te he visto…

Sasori: -sonrie acercandose- En verdad? Que no estas a esa hora con tu arcilla?

Dei: Bueno si, pero a veces te miro…

Sasori: Me miras? Porque?

Dei: Porque?...amm porque ahí estas…

Sasori: Junto a todos los del club…Dei que ocultas? –mirandolo fijamente-

Deidara: -sonrojado mirándolo sin decir nada-

Sasori: Es verdad que no te van las chicas?

Dei: Es verdad un…

Sasori: Y los chicos?

Dei: Los chicos….no un… pero a veces uno de ellos puede llamar mi atención…Gomen ya me tengo que ir ya esta obscureciendo –desviando la mirada- Arigato por acompañarme a ….

Saso: ya te llamó uno la atención?

Deidara: -Dándose cuenta como parece no haber escuchado lo ultimo que le dijo- Hai…hay uno…un

Saso: Que suerte tiene…. –tomando su rostro con la mano para que le mire otra vez-

Dei: -sonriendo nervioso- ….. también Sakura

Saso: Sakura porque?

Dei: Por…que ….tu…..

Saso: Realmente me gustas… -dice suavemente como susurro-

-El pelirrojo no puede soportarlo más y lo besa sin dejar de tomar su rostro, interrumpiendo lo que podría haberle dicho, dándole un beso largo y tierno en los labios, disfrutando ambos de ese primer beso entre ellos, sin deseos de terminarlo, mientras el agua de la fuente seguía su curso frente a ellos bellamente, no siendo relevante para ellos en ese momento-

* * *

Insertar tomates asesinos aquí xD

^-^ ya se dieron su primer kissu *3*

Por fin sakura hizo algo bien!!! No estar xD

¿Qué pasara con la práctica que no hicieron D:? Jajaja en todo pensaron menos en eso vdd? ¬¬U

Arigato x los reviews, hai, Sasori no durará en ese club de futbol ¬¬ hasta dei se dio cuenta ya que eso no es lo suyo…

Jaja el Arte fugaz xD


End file.
